This invention relates to ordering methods.
A system and method that enables customers to order products and services from business vendors using customized selection codes that they enter into a telephone ordering system. The order is then transmitted to the business vendor. The vendor receives the order and processes the order.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the telephone ordering system enables customers to order products and services from various participating business vendors. The telephone ordering system is a telephone procedure that dynamically generates orders in response to a customer""s request using a combination of set and customized codes that are entered into the customers telephone keypad.
Once a telephone customer places an order, the telephone ordering system automatically transmits the order to the business vendor at the correct location though the use of any type of communication line, such as but not limited to facsimile transmission, stationary phones, cell phones, mobile phones, e-mail, web communication, mobile web-based systems, and the like.
The present invention offers customers the opportunity of using customized selection codes to order products and services from business vendors. The customer can give customized selection codes to product and services offered by a business by using software in which they set these customized selection codes. These codes would then interact with the telephone ordering system when a customer is placing an order. For example let""s use the example of a participating restaurant that serves sub sandwiches. To customize an order the customer would first have to access their account. They access their account through a computer that is connected to the Internet. The customer would than enter the appropriate web address or universal resource locator (URL) to access the software. Once at the correct website, the customer would enter their account number and password in the appropriate boxes to access their account. From there they could customize any of their selection codes to fit their needs for any business vendor. They can also have as many different variations of any product or service that they would like. This allows for the ultimate in personal customization.
The telephone ordering system codes which can be set by the customer includes one of the following methods or a combination of.
Customer uses custom codes for customized selections.
Customer uses custom codes for set selections.
Customer uses set codes for customized selections.
There are many advantages of the telephone ordering system and method. Some of the advantages are listed below:
(a) to save time ordering your favorite products and services from business vendors;
(b) to save time by not having to wait in line for products and services;
(c) allows customers to give a business vendor""s products and services a customized selection code. This would allow a customer to order repeated products and services quickly;
(d) allows customers to go to any nationwide business vendor and get personalized service;